A Time Lord in Potions Class
by katiecammmm
Summary: Professor Snape's Potions class is interrupted by a bizarre man in a blue police box; a man who travels throughout time saving worlds. His appearance triggers the emergence of a repressed memory in Hermione's mind that may change the course of her future
1. Chapter 1

"I'd rather cuddle a Blast Ended Skrewt than endure Double Potions today," whined Ron as he and Harry took their seats in the dank dungeon where potions class met.

"Don't let Snape hear you say that," said Harry "He might just grant your request. Where is Snape anyways? He's never late for double potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. I reckon it's his favorite; seeing us in misery."

"Will you two shut it?" Hermione hissed across the table. "We can't afford to have you two losing us any more house points." Ron rolled his eyes, as he often did when Hermione spoke.

"GOOOOD MORNING!" The students snapped their heads around, looking for the source of the chipper voice.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron was referring to the strange blue box that had positioned itself between the shelves of potions supplies at the back of the room. Had it been there when they came into class? No one could remember. It certainly seemed out of place.

"I swear, were you all raised on another planet? That's an old Police Box. I don't know what it's doing here though." said Hermione. "A police box? The entire Muggle police, in that box?" asked Ron, looking puzzled. "Oh for goodness sake-"

Hermione was cut off when the doors of the box flew open with a bang. A rather skinny man in a blue suit stumbled out, looking disoriented. "Oi, where are we then? Rose! Come have a look!" The students all stared at the stranger, who was pointing a strange wand at various objects in the room, which emitted an unpleasant buzzing sound. Still met with silence, he made his way up the aisle, his device glowing. The man stopped at Hermione's desk.

"You there. What's that around your neck?" Hermione looked around nervously. "I-I don't know who you are, but you aren't a professor, so I don't have to-" Before Hermione could finish her sentence, the mysterious man in the blue suit waved his bizarre wand-like device in front of her. It suddenly emitted a higher frequency. "Oh yes, I knew it. There's cosmic energy just radiating from you! Have you been traveling through time, Ms. uh.. Didn't catch your name."

"Granger. Hermione Granger, sir. And.. yes. I have."

The class stared all stared at her in disbelief. Time travel was something fairly rare in the wizarding world. "Hermione what in Merlin's name are you talking about? You haven't done that since 3rd year, right?" Harry whispered. Hermione ignored him and pulled a long chain from under her robes.

"Oh yes, that's a beauty. Time turner, isn't it? Lovely little gadgets aren't they? Not for use by Time Lords obviously, that's why I have the TARDIS." he said, pointing to the blue phone box. All the students were silent; some in fright, some in confusion. At a magical school, they were more than used to odd folk walking around, but this man, he was more than foreign. He wasn't a Muggle, no, he seemed smarter than that. He seemed almost.. other-worldy.

"I'm sorry sir I don't want to be rude, but, you never told us who you are." Harry said. "Oh, what's in a name? Do you all do Shakespeare here?" the stranger asked. He was met with no response. Every student in the room was looking at the door of the classroom, where a slimy black-haired man had entered. His steely eyes scanned the stranger and his police box with hatred.

"What," he said, the tone of his voice as flat as his greased hair, "are you doing in my classroom?". He took a step forward. "Oh, well, you know, just, popping in. Lovely dungeon you've got here, really, I love it, I do, I-" The animated man in the blue suit quickly turned on his heels and ran towards the police box. "Lovely meeting you all! And Miss Granger, maybe we'll meet up again some..time." His eyes burned into Hermione's with the last word. Quicker than Snape could draw his wand, the man had disappeared into his box.

"What's he going to do in there?" "Maybe it's part of the Floo Network" "Maybe there's a portkey in there" The chatter was muffled by a loud whirring sound; a wind scattered the pages of the tattered potions books. The students and their professor watched in awe as the blue box slowly disintegrated in front of their eyes. All eyes turned to their professor, waiting for him to say something.

No one had ever interrupted a classroom at Hogwarts like that. "Sir, who was that man?" asked Parvati Patil. "How did he get past the protective enchantments?" asked Lavender Brown. The students all began to murmur nervously. Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world, and a stranger had just appeared within its walls. Snape raised his hands. "Silence" he said. His tone was calm, but the students knew when their potions master was angry.

"Miss Granger." He strode toward Hermione, who was still clutching her Time Turner. Snape put his wand under the chain of her necklace and pulled it toward him.

"Who gave you this? I'm under the impression that these are only found inside the Ministry's walls." His eyes traveled to Harry and Ron, as if he assumed they were involved. "Well, I've… been asked not to say, sir." Hermione answered tentatively, eyes avoiding her professor's. "Miss Granger." Snape said quietly. The thin, black haired man was more terrifying the quieter he spoke. "Professor McGonnagal. She gave it to me in my third year, so I could take all the courses I wanted to" Hermione admitted. "I-I've started using it again to get all of my assignments done…" She looked guiltily at the floor.

Professor Snape turned and walked slowly back to the front of the classroom. "Mr. Weasley," he said, without turning around. "Kindly escort Miss Granger to the Headmaster's office." "Sir, she hasn't done anything wrong!" protested Harry. "We've never seen that man before." "Keep quiet Mr. Potter, unless you'd like to spend Friday's Quidditch match scrubbing cauldrons in detention." "But sir," Harry said. "Sit. Down." Snape's tone had intensified. Hermione quickly gathered her things and hurried out of the classroom. Ron shrugged, looked at Harry, and followed her out.

"Hermione, what's he on about?" Ron asked, jogging to catch up with his friend. "It's not like you've seen that bloke before." He was met with silence. "Right? Hermione?" She stopped walking. "I-I don't know. I was very young…I…saw his…box. It was in the sky…" she looked around, seeming to laugh at herself. "I dismissed it as a dream." Ron didn't know what to say. "Blimey, Hermione. Why haven't you mentioned that before?" She shifted her feet. "Well I don't know. I thought I imagined the whole thing. I was only in primary school, Ron. I just forgot about it."

They continued down the corridor. "Then I got my letter from Hogwarts, and…I thought that maybe it wasn't a dream. That maybe it was real." "Well he is real apparently" remarked Ron matter-of-factly.

"Yes Ronald, I see that." She said shortly, narrowing her eyes. "Ever since I've known I was a witch, I've wondered if I'd see the box again. I researched and researched, but there's no flying blue box anywhere in Wizarding history. I even checked the Restricted Section. So, until now, I had convinced myself that I was seeing things."

They stopped outside of the headmaster's office. "Well…"Ron started. "What does he have to do with your time turner? He was going on about cosmic energy and a bunch of other nonsense. Right nutter he is, if you ask me."

"I suppose I'll find out." Said Hermione, turning towards the Headmaster's office. "See you at supper." Facing the gargoyle, she said "Pumpkin pasties". The statue jumped aside and revealed the stairway to the Headmaster's office.

Reaching the door, Hermione raised her hand to knock. Before she could, she heard Dumbledore say, "Come in Miss Granger. It's come to my attention that you've been visited by a Time Lord"


	2. Chapter 2

The phrase buzzed around her head. "_Time lord?" _"Yes Ms. Granger, a Time Lord," said Dumbledore, as if hearing her thoughts. "Do have a seat." Hermione gingerly lowered herself into an ancient purple velour armchair that was poised in front of the Headmaster's desk. "Now, Ms. Granger, what do you know about extraterrestrials?" Hermione chuckled, assuming that he was making a joke. He stared at her calmly, his fingers in a steeple. "Well um," she started, realizing he was indeed serious. "There's always been reports of…_extraterrestrial _ encounters, but, I've always gathered that they were false. The legends are absolutely _mad; _flying saucers, abductions. But, sir, they're not real." Dumbledore arched his white eyebrows. "Aren't they? Tell me, you heard stories of magic as a child, didn't you? Fairies, magic wands, Princes turned to toads? Now Ms. Granger, were those just stories?" Hermione became aware of the weight of her wand in her pocket. Her eyes wandered the room; the moving portraits, the viscous, mysterious Penseive, and Fawkes the Phoenix, a piece of living mythology. "No," she said quietly. "They were real." Dumbledore nodded with a small smile.

"So," Hermione said, shifting in her seat. "That…man, he was…an alien?" Her thoughts were bouncing around violently in her skull, like 1000 Decoy Detonators set off at once. "Precisely." The Headmaster said. "The man you just met is from a planet called Gallifrey, home of the Time Lord species. Unfortunately, he is the very last of his incredible kind. All the rest were lost in the Time War, a conflict with the malicious Daleks." He paused, and his face adopted a sorrowful expression. "Beautiful race, the Time Lords…but alas. What did he look like?" Hermione was a bit perplexed. Dumbledore had given the impression that he knew the man. "Well, he was rather wiry. Wore a blue tailored suit. His hair stood up like he had been vexed." Dumbledore gave a small nod. "Ah, it seems he has regenerated once again. I wonder how many he has left. I quite miss the times when he wore a large multicolored scarf. I always wanted to knit one like it." Hermione was lost. "Regenerated?" "Yes, regenerated." Dumbledore started, sitting forward. "The Time Lords are a race of changing faces. You're familiar, I assume, with the common starfish." Hermione was taken aback by the sudden subject change. "Er, yes sir. If a starfish is injured, or loses a limb, it has the ability to regrow it, or I suppose-" "_Regenerate" _Dumbledore finished her sentence. "They regenerate. A Time Lord can also regenerate if injured. Unlike the starfish, when a Time Lord regenerates, his entire body changes form. With the exception of his mind, he becomes an entirely new man."

"I understand that this is quite a lot to take in," Dumbledore said, noticing Hermione's expression of feverish thinking. "Would you like some tea? I knitted a new tea cozy and I've been meaning to give it a go. Do you take sugar?" he asked, rising from his desk. "Yes sir, 2 sugars, thank you." While the half-moon spectacled Headmaster bustled about preparing the tea, Hermione sank back into the soft velvet , taking a moment to sort out the vast amount of information. She felt dizzy as she began to process the realization that on this planet, wherever it was, lived an entirely different species. One that was so sophisticated and complex. And there were others. He had mentioned Daleks? A great war? How many other planets were thriving with life out in space? She had seen plenty of planets in Astrology class, but never considered that anyone, or anything, could be living there. The clink of the tea tray pulled Hermione from her thoughts. Dumbledore had sat back down and smiled at her, beckoning for her to take her cup, which was nestled in a maroon knitted cozy. "And don't worry, Ms. Granger. I won't be asking you to read any tea lives today." He winked. Hermione smiled as she sipped, knowing that the Headmaster shared her extreme distaste for Divination.

"So Professor," she pressed, setting down her tea. "What does all of this have to do with me? He could…sense that I was wearing this." She pulled the Time Turner from under her robes, turning it in circles absentmindedly with her thumb. "Yes, the Time Turner. Professor McGonagall informed me that you may be suing that again. May I?" She pulled the chain over her head and handed the necklace to Dumbledore. "Glorious little things, aren't they? Time Lords would have no use for them of course, but-"

"What do you mean? Sorry sir-it's just, he said the same thing." Dumbledore's eyes lit up as though he had forgotten something. "Ms. Granger, how could I have forgotten? The most remarkable trait that a Time Lord possesses! The ability to travel through all of space and time!"

Hermione sat in amazement. After a moment, she asked "Is that what his Police Box is for? It appeared out of nowhere, like he was apparating." "Yes, you're quite right. It's called the TARDIS; Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Would you like more tea?" Head whirling, she passed her cup to Dumbledore and continued. "So why was he here?"

Dumbledore crossed his fingers in thought. "That, Ms. Granger, is a question that I cannot answer. Something drew him here. It may have been the energy coming off your Time Turner, but I can't be sure. I must ask that we end this meeting for now. It's nearing suppertime, and I refuse to let Professor Flitwick nab all of the treacle tarts tonight. For such a small man, he eats like a Hippogriff." Hermione laughed and rose from her seat. "I'll send word when I can tell you more about him. I prefer that you keep the information shared today between us." Hermione nodded wondering whether or not she'd tell Ron and Harry what they had discussed. "Except of course, for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. No others." Hermione smiled, never ceasing to be amazed at Dumbledore's perceptiveness. "See you later, Professor." She gave a small wave, and exited the office.

Ron was waiting by the gargoyle as if he hadn't moved an inch. "Bloody hell, Hermoine, what were you lot going on about? I've been standing here for over an hour, looking like a right git." "Oh, aliens, time travel, tea, colored scarves," she said nonchalantly, slinging her back over her shoulder. Ron stared at her, bewildered. She laughed and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, let's go and find Harry. I'll tell you both after supper." They set off toward the Great Hall, joining the queue of students filing in for dinner.  
>Ron stopped. "Sorry, did you say aliens?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once their stomachs were full of pumpkin juice, roast chicken and treacle tart, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped off to the Owlery. At night, the Owlery was one of the most secluded and peaceful places at Hogwarts. They climbed the tower in silence, Hermione leading the way. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of puzzled excitement, anxious to hear what was discussed in their friend's meeting with the Headmaster. Once they had all reached the top, Hermione whispered, "Muffliato", and turned to her friends. Even the owls on their perches seemed to lean forward in anticipation along with Harry and Ron.

"So what's going on then, Hermione? Ron mentioned something about…extraterrestrials?" Harry asked, his tone peppered with a hint of skepticism. Hermione exhaled, looking around the tower, ensuring that they were indeed alone. "Yes," she started. "That man in Potions, and his blue police box, they were…from another planet."

Harry and Ron's mouths were slightly agape as they stared at their friend in disbelief. "Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Absolutely," said Hermione firmly. "Dumbledore knew him. He said he was from a planet called Gallifrey."

"That Dumbledore," Ron muttered, shaking his head. "Nutter."

Harry appeared lost in thought. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "Well, it's just…Why didn't Dumbledore tell me any of this?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well, it's sort of a secret Harry. I know you two are close, but he can't tell you everything," she said sheepishly.

"I thought he did" said Harry quietly, staring at his feet. It was easy to sense when he was hurt, Harry had never been good at masking his emotions.

"Dumbledore told her because the, well, bloke talked to her, mate," said Ron.

"Exactly. It's really nothing Harry," Hermione said, touching his shoulder. "Besides, Dumbledore told me I could tell you both everything."

"Wouldn't you have told us anyways?" asked Harry. "Of course," Hermione said with a smile.

"So where's this Gally-free planet?" asked Ron. "Gallifrey," Hermione corrected. "And, well, he didn't say. But, he said that it's beautiful, and those who live there are magnificent beings, called Time Lords." She paused, waiting for their input, but her friends were still listening intently.

"And, er-, they were all killed in a great war, the Time War I think he said. They were all killed except for one."

"And that's the one that we saw" finished Harry. "Right," said Hermione.

"Last one alive, eh?" Ron mused. "What's he doing here, then? Why Hogwarts?"

Hermione twiddled her thumbs. "Well, Dumbledore really didn't say. There's one more thing I haven't told you. The remarkable thing about Time Lords is that they can travel through space _and time." _

The three of them stood in silence for a moment. The owls had become bored of the trio, and were back to flying aimlessly among the rafters.

"Is that why he noticed your Time Turner?" asked Harry, breaking the silence. "Yes, I think so. Or, at least, Dumbledore thinks so. He's not sure yet," replied Hermione.

"Well is he dangerous? The Time Lord, I mean" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. Dumbledore said he knew him. He acted like they were old friends."

"Just when I thought Dumbledore couldn't get any weirder, we find out he's chums with an alien! Bloody mad if you ask me."  
>"Oh there's something else, he can-"<p>

Hermione stopped. The door of the owlery had opened, revealing Professor Snape in the shadows.

"Hello Professor!" chirped Hermione. How much had he heard? "We're just, just looking for…my cat! He likes to come up here and…chase the owls! Yes! Crookshanks!" she began pacing the room. Harry and Ron followed suit, muttering the cats name as they walked about awkwardly.

"It would appear that he's not here." Snape said, stepping forward. "Not very many places for a cat to hide in a circular room." Snape spoke the last works slowly and sharply, as he often did when he was suspicious. "Now, Ms. Granger, I assume that your cat is in your dormitory, and that you three are up here discussing whatever it was that Dumbledore told you this afternoon." Hermione's stomach dropped. What was he going to do? She stole a glance at Harry and Ron, who looked equally as nervous.

"As Weasley and Potter knoew, the rest of the class was told that the man was from the Ministry, here to test new protective enchantments on the castle. I trust that if asked, you all will stick to this story. What Dumbledore told you is not to be discussed any further. Understood?" His stern expression remained, but the three friends sensed that they were not in trouble.

"Yes sir." Hermione said, nodding. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ron. "Er-yes sir." They said, almost in sync.

"Now Granger, once you've finished looking for your cat-" he paused. "I suggest you all go back to your common room. I expect you all have your essays done. Preparation of a Polyjuice Potion. You three should have no trouble with that." He turned swiftly on his heel and disappeared down the stairs without another word.

The three stood speechless. After a moment, Harry said with amazement, "Was Snape being…nice?" It didn't seem plausible; the Professor that loathed them, letting them off the hook?

"Maybe he knows about him too, the Time Lord bloke," said Ron.

"I don't know…" said Hermione, only half listening. Everything she had learned in the last few hours was still bouncing violently around her mind. She suddenly found herself flooded with the feeling that she had forgotten something. Something important. She had never met him before. Right?

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, noticing that she was deep in contemplation. "I don't know, Harry. I just feel like there is something that I'm missing…"

"Well I'm sure Dumbledore has more to tell you," said Ron. "You always figure things out in the end, Hermione." She smiled. "Thanks Ron. Come on, let's go downstairs before Snape changes his mind about being so lenient.

The three friends shuffled down the tower, chatting about their Potions essay, which of course, Ron had yet to write. When they had settled into the common room, they began to work on Snape's assignment. Hermione's was finished in a matter of minutes, and she spent the remainder of the evening coaxing Ron through his. By midnight, the common room fire had died down, and their parchments were filled.

"Well I'm off to bed," Hermione said with a yawn, rising from the armchair. "Night" Harry murmured. Ron was asleep, slumped over his essay.

Hermione climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She remembered that she had forgotten to tell Harry and Ron about the Time Lord's regeneration ability, but something was still plaguing her. Exhausted, she plopped into bed, immediately drifting off.

That night, she dreamt of the flying police box. It was swirling amidst a deep orange sky with two suns. It sailed past a brilliant glass dome, and over red snow-capped mountains. The box landed, and the door opened. A suited arm extended from it, hand extended. Just as Hermione reached for it, she awoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke to the morning sun gently warming her eyelids. As the fog of sleep cleared from her mind, she remembered her dream. It had been so vivid; the deep auburn sky, the pristine white of the mountains. Even more vivid however, was the outstretched arm extending from the door of the police box. Something about had seemed so familiar, not like a dream, but a memory. Like she had seen this before.

"Are you going to breakfast, Hermione?" She snapped out of her thoughts and realized the dormitory had emptied except for Parvati Patil, who was standing at the edge of the bed looking at Hermione with slight concern. "Oh, yes. Thanks Parvati." She threw back the blankets and rose from bed, following Parvati down to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were already seated amongst the Gryffindors, and Hermione joined them. "Mornin'" mumbled Ron. The bags under his eyes suggested that he had stayed up much later than she working on his potions essay. "I had a dream last night," Hermione started, sitting down. "A dream? How incredible" mumbled Ron. "He didn't sleep much" said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes in Ron's direction, but he was too busy filling his mouth with food to see. "Yes, I had a dream. About another world, it was beautiful. I saw the blue police box there, and…" she stopped mid-sentence. "Oh my gosh. How could I have forgotten?" She sprang out of her seat and quickly gathered her things. "Hermione, what on Earth?" "I've got to go, things to talk about, how could I have been so daft? I'll see you later!"

"She's mad." Said Ron.

Hermione bolted down the corridor toward the Headmaster's office. Turning the corner, she nearly knocked over some first years, who looked very puzzled by her frenzied appearance. She reached the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office, but before she could say "Lemon drop", it jumped aside, and Dumbledore appeared. "Professor!" she panted. "I've something to tell you! About…what we discussed before."

"Ah, good morning Ms. Granger. I was just about to take my morning walk through the castle grounds. Would you care to join me?"

They strolled out of the front doors and onto the lawn toward the lake. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione stopped. "Sir, about the Time Lord. I've seen him before. Twice, actually. Well, now three times, but…" Dumbledore stared off toward the lake. "Yes, you have, haven't you? I was wondering when you would remember. You couldn't have been much older than 5, no?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "How did you…How did you know that?" Dumbledore smiled, eyes still fixed upon the lake. "I told you we were old friends. Tell me about when you saw him before."

Hermione twiddled her thumbs anxiously. "Well, I've only just remembered. I-I had a dream last night, and it seemed so familiar. I remember now. I was only about 4 years old. My mum and I were at the park. I was playing on the swings with some other children from the neighborhood. I heard…a strange sound. Something that I had never heard before. And then I saw the box." The memory became clearer as she spoke, unearthing an experience she had long forgotten. "I don't remember what I did next, but I remember being a few meters from the box when the door opened. I saw a man. Not the man from Potions class. I saw a man with a leather jacket, large ears and a nearly bald head. He reached out his arm, and I stretched to meet it." Hermione seemed lost in the memory, her eyes dreamy and skyward. "But, my mother pulled me away. She started scolding me, something about strangers and staying in her sight. I remember that as she carried me away, the box just disappeared."

She stared toward the lake, watching the tentacles of the Giant Squid gingerly rise above and below the water.

"What does it mean, sir? I saw the box once before that, but I had dismissed it as a dream. Why does he keep finding me? It is the same man, isn't it?" Dumbledore took his eyes off of the lake and turned to her. "Yes. You've seen The Doctor in his 9th and 10th regeneration cycles."

"The Doctor?" Hermione inquired. "Yes, The Doctor. That is his chosen name. As for why he keeps finding you, I still don't have an answer. Your paths in time must be fixed, but for what reason, I don't know. I think that there is something great in store for you Ms. Granger. I suspect we'll find out what that is soon enough. The universe has plans for you, it seems." His eyes darted toward the Forbidden Forest for a mere moment, and then back to Hermione. "Oh my, it's nearly 9 o'clock. I must be off, I have a meeting with Hagrid. We must discuss the Giant Squid's eating habits. I'm afraid he isn't feeling well. Farewell!"

Dumbledore turned and strode toward Hagrid's hut, his cerulean robes fluttering behind him in the wind. Hermione, confused, paced for a moment across the lawn. What could it mean? She stopped pacing and looked toward the sky, wondering if The Doctor would ever appear to hear again. "The universe has plans for you, it seems." Dumbledore's phrase echoed in her head. Why had he looked toward the forest as he spoke?

Hermione whirled around. Across the grounds, just outside the line of trees, was the blue police box.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's breath stopped sharply in her chest.

"Professor!" she shouted. "Professor Dumbledore, he's back!"

She turned toward Hagrid's hut, looking for the Headmaster, but he had already made it inside. Hermione turned back to face the forest, and saw nothing but a thick, uninterrupted line of evergreens. Where the box had just stood, there was only grass.

"_Am I going mad_?" Hermione asked herself. The box had just been there, she saw it. Dumbledore had seen it too, hadn't' he?

Without conscious decision, her feet began to carry her toward the line of trees, her pace quickening with every step. Reaching the forest, her heart sank. There was no sign that anything had been there moments ago. She knelt down, searching the grass for any sign of compression, but it was perfectly untouched.

She let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, wondering if she was in fact going mad. As she stood, however, something caught her eye. A small piece of folded parchment, no bigger than a Galleon, lay nestled amongst the blades of grass. She picked it up and unfolded it gingerly. The parchment was smooth as if it were brand new. In boyish print, it read

_Astronomy tower; midnight_

Her pulse quickened. There was no signature, but something told Hermione that she hadn't found it by accident. Smiling to herself, she tucked it carefully into her robes and headed back toward the castle.

"Well how do you know it's from him?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"I told you, I saw it. I saw the blue box, I looked away for a moment, and when I turned back, it was gone. I ran over to where it was, and found this note."

"But Hermione, anyone could have left a note there. For all you know, you could go up to the Astronomy tower at midnight and find some third years snogging." Said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I told you, I just know. He was there, and he wants me to meet him at midnight."

They all sat in silence for a moment, sipping their pumpkin juice.

"Do you reckon it's safe?" Ron said. "I mean, Dumbledore says he knows the bloke, but how much does he really know about him? He could be working with You-Know-Who."

"Ron, please. He's a time traveling alien in a flying Muggle telephone box. Hardly Death Eater material."

"Ron's right." Harry said. "It may be a trap. Voldemort could be using him to gain your trust, maybe to get to me."  
>"Harry, not everything has to be about you." Hermione said hotly. "I'm sorry, but I just have a feeling, okay? He's not a Death Eater, I just know."<p>

The three were silent, staring awkwardly down at their empty plates.

"Well, I would feel better about this if Ron and I could come with you. We could use the cloak" Harry said.

"Yes, alright," Said Hermione, standing. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Let's not forget about our Charms essay."

"Charms essay! Oh…" Ron moaned slumped his head to the table. . "I haven't even started!"

Hermione laughed. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" She tugged on Ron's sleeve. "Come on then."

It was nearing midnight when the trio's essays were finally finished, Ron's was finished last, as usual.

"Alright, it's nearly midnight." Hermione said nervously.

"Should we go then?" asked Harry, throwing the cloak over his shoulders. "Ron, are you coming?"

Ron was sleeping soundly atop his finished essay, snoring quietly.

"I suppose not" said Hermione, chuckling. "Come on Harry, let's go."

They left the common room and Hermione slipped underneath the cloak with Harry. They had reached the Astronomy tower within 5 minutes, narrowly missing Filch's cat, who always seemed to see right through the Invisibility Cloak.

"Alright, it's midnight. Where is he?" Hermione checked her watch. 12:04. What if he didn't show? Just as a dull feeling of disappointment began to wash over her, a breeze swept through the room. Hermione's stomach flipped as the room filled with buzzing and whirring sounds.

"Harry! He's here!"

The Police box began to materialize in front of them.

"Blimey, Hermione, you were right." Harry remarked, stepping out from underneath the cloak.  
>The wind and noises stopped. Hermione held her breath, waiting. A few moments passed, nothing. She walked cautiously to the door of the box, and knocked.<p>

"H-Hello? You wanted to meet me here?"

The door flew open with a bang, and Hermione jumped backward, startled.

The man with the blue suit and cockatoo hair stepped out, surrounded by a bit of smoke.

"Hello there!" he said, with bright enthusiasm. "Sorry about that! Having a little trouble with the old girl," he tapped the side of the box. "She seems to have trouble getting in this place, some kind of magical wall…Beside the point!" he extended his hand.

Hermione stared at it for a moment, then shook it gingerly.

"Why are you here?" she asked, staring into the man's dark brown eyes. "Why have you been following me my entire life?"

He stepped backward and raised his eyebrow. "Ah, you are as clever as Albus says! Brilliant, just brilliant! Ms. Granger," he took a step toward her.

"How would you like to travel with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

A smile washed over Hermione's face, bringing a glimmer of excitement to her widened eyes.  
>"Really? Do you mean it?" She stood nearly on her toes, teaming with excitement.<p>

"Yes, really!" said the Time Lord. "Traveling in time is great and all, but it's much more exciting with a companion aboard. So what do you say?"

Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Hermione?" He asked, eyeing the man in the blue suit.

"Right then, I'll be inside if you need me" said the time traveler, slipping into his box.

"Hermione, do you really think this is a good idea?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed slightly in concern. "We don't know him. For all we know, he could be a criminal, or a Death Eater, or-"

Hermione cut him off. "Harry, Dumbledore knows him. He told me about him, they're friends, remember? He trusts him."

"Dumbledore also trusts Snape, for some bloody reason…" Harry said bitterly. "I'm just worried, Hermione."

Hermione pulled her best friend into a hug. "Don't worry, Harry, everything will be fine. I'll be back before you've even reached the Common Room," she said smiling.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked quizzically.

"It's Time Travel, Harry, remember?" she said with a laugh. "It's brilliant, isn't it? I could travel for days, months, even years, but still be back in time for lessons tomorrow morning!" She turned toward the doors of the police box. "I suppose I'm off then," she said to herself.  
>She gripped the door handle, turned back to wave at Harry, and pushed.<p>

Hermione's breath drew sharply as they took in the incredible sight. The interior of the police box was not the size that the interior of a police box should be. It was vast, nearly as large as the Gryffindor common room! "It's-"  
>"Bigger on the inside?" chimed the Time Lord. "Yes, fantastic, isn't it?"<p>

"It's brilliant!" Hermione said, unable to keep her eyes in one spot. There were knobs and levers, screens and speakers, too many things to look at, and most everything in vivid shades of orange and green.

"It's brilliant" Hermione said breathlessly. "Absolutely brilliant!" She stood leaning against the doors, eyes darting around.

"Why thank you! First thing's first, you can call me The Doctor. This is my TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Hermione asked. "What's that stand for?"  
>"Glad you asked!" The Doctor said, hopping down from the control station. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. This baby allows me to go anywhere and any<em>when <em>that I want." He said, patting the wall of the TARDIS affectionately.

"I love it" she said with a beaming grin. "It's fantastic."

"Of course it is! Now, where would you like to go? Or rather, when?"

"I, er-I have no idea." Hermione said, overwhelmed with the possibilities. "Somewhere impressive?"

"Somewhere impressive, okay, I like it. Do you want to meet Shakespeare? Lovely fellow he is. What about Cleopatra? Napaolean Bonaparte? Well maybe not him, he's a bit of a handful. So?"

"Er-surprise me!" Hermione said. "All my life I think I've been waiting for this moment, and now I can't think of anywhere to go!"

"Quite alright Hermione!" said the Doctor cheerfully. "Let's make it a surprise then!" He skipped over to the center of the TARDIS and began pulling knobs, pushing buttons, and circling the control station. "Are you ready?" he asked with an infectious smile.

"Of course!" Hermione said without hesitation.

The TARDIS began to shake, and Hermione grabbed onto the nearby railing. She wasn't sure if her stomach was turning from the movement or from the excitement.

The jostling suddenly stopped, and the Doctor stepped down the stairs toward the door.

"We're here," he said, grabbing the door handle. "Want to see what's outside?" He extended his hand to Hermione. She took it, and stepped through the door.


End file.
